yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eito Daisuke
Appearance Eito has silky, thin hair that reaches past his collar, tied into a small ponytail which hangs over his right shoulder. It is coloured silver-blue, tinged with lilac in a very slight tone. His eyes are a clear icy blue, and he wears a small pair of thin black glasses, assisting him with his longsightedness. His skin is rather pale, though scattered with minor burns owing to his reluctance to wear safety equipment during his club activities. Eito's build is of medium height, and is anything but muscular - in fact, he is very weak in physical terms. He wears a red Armband of Leadership on his right arm during school hours, signifying his leadership of the Metal Works Club, and a small silver chain-link bracelet at his right wrist. Personality Eito is resolute, stoic and serious. He is quite stubborn in his ideas, close-minded in a way, and finds it extremely difficult to see past stereotypes or forgive people. To most, he is cold, distant and even goes so far as to be rude and discourteous to otherwise innocent people, but is very protective and loyal to those he has deemed worthy of his attention. Eito is most commonly known as selfish, cynical and decisive. He chooses everything in life carefully and with much thought, and has never been seen to waver from this routine. He is extremely controlling and overbearing, and prefers to get his way - all the time. Backstory Routine At 7:00 AM, Eito enters the school grounds. He walks to his locker at 7:05 AM and changes from his outdoor shoes to his indoor shoes. At 7:10 AM he will walk to the Workshop - onwards to 8:00 AM, Eito will hang out in his club room, most likely writing or maintaining the equipment. At 8:00 AM, Eito walks to class. He sits at his desk and prepares his belongings for class until 8:30 AM when his morning classes start. He leaves to eat lunch in the Workshop at 1:10 PM '''until '''1:30 PM when he heads back to class. Eito finishes afternoon classes at 3:30 PM. After he is released, he goes to his locker and changes his shoes. He then walks home at 3:40 PM after lingering at his locker for ten minutes. However, on Tuesday or Wednesday, he will instead linger in the Workshop, where he will work on one of his various projects until 3:40 PM. Relationships Family * Xing Zhelan:''' His deceased father. Zhelan died of a stroke when Eito was two years of age. Eito has never really missed nor remembered his father. * '''Honoka Daisuke:''' His mother. A member of the Saikou family, who, wishing not to be associated with the high-profile family company, changed her surname to her mother's maiden name. * '''Megami Saikou:' His maternal cousin. They do not often interact, save for the occasional awkward greeting in the school hallways. Though they may have been quite close during childhood, their relationship nowadays is frosty at best. Friends ''None yet. If you'd like to have your OC be friends with Eito, please comment below, detailing the relationship. Other None yet. Reactions Task Eito has left his glasses case in the Workshop. Can you fetch it for him? If you successfully complete his task, Eito will become your friend. However, due to his Alert persona, if Eito witnesses you displaying any suspicious behaviour, he will quickly relinquish his friendship. Gallery |-|Kisekae = |-|Portraits = SaikouJunk.png|By Osenaria Kisekae Codes |-|Everyday = 100 Questions * 'Please tell us your name. ' ** Eito Daisuke. * 'When is your birthday? ' ** The 15th of November. * 'Your blood type? ' ** A+. * 'Please tell us your three sizes? ' **Er... what do you mean? * 'Tell us about your family composition. ' ** Me and my mother. * 'What's your occupation? ' ** I'm a student. * 'Your favourite food? ' ** Popping candy. Most specifically, blueberry flavoured - and the sourer, the better. * 'Favourite animal? ' ** I quite like Gentoo penguins. * 'Favourite subject? ' ** Psychology. * 'Dislike subject? ' ** Mathematics. * 'Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? ' **No. Most definitely not. * 'Do you enjoy school? ' ** I suppose so. * 'Are you in any school clubs? ' ** Yes. I founded the Metal Works Club. Right now, I'm the only one... * 'What's your motto? ' ** Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. * 'Your special skill? ' ** I'm quite skilled at welding. * 'Tell us about your treasure? ' ** My glasses are very expensive. * 'Describe yourself in a single word? ' ** Demanding. At least, that's what my family says. * 'Your forte? ' ** * 'Your shortcomings? ' ** * 'Places in your memories? ' ** My grandmother's home in China, my current home, and my schools. * 'What is your favourite drink? ' ** Black tea. * 'How good can you swim? ' ** Well enough. * 'Your timing in 50-meter race? ' ** I-is this something I'm supposed to know? * 'Your hobby or obsession? ' ** I like to make jewellery... ? * 'Disliked food? ' ** I really, really hate chilli. * 'Anything you want most currently? ' ** Hair dye. Also, a new set of glasses - the frames on these are so narrow. My peripheral vision can't take it any more! * 'Afraid of heights? ' ** Kinda. * 'Dislike thunder? ' ** Again, maybe... like, a little. * 'Rainy or sunny? ' ** Oh, do you mean which I prefer? Sunny. * 'Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? ' ** A mechanical pencil, a pacer, if you will. * 'What do you eat for breakfast? ' ** Muesli. It's lucky that Mother grows blueberries. * 'Do you believe in ghosts? ' ** I will when I see evidence. * 'Can you play any musical instruments? ' ** I can play the piano, though not very well. * 'Are you the outdoor or indoor type? ' ** Indoors. * 'Ever in quarrel with your sisters? ' ** I don't have any...? * 'Do you have a cellphone? ' ** No. Why would I need one? * 'How long is your commute to school? ' ** Only about fifteen minutes or so. * 'Do you have more friends than most? ' ** * 'Your favourite sports? ' ** * 'How good can you cook? ' ** * 'Favourite colours? ' ** * 'Anything you can never forgive? ' ** * 'How tall are you? ' ** * 'Shoe size? ' ** * 'Your dreams? ' ** * 'Do you have any marriage desires? ' ** * 'Do you dislike hot drinks? ' ** * 'Do you like bitter coffee? ' ** * 'Bed time? ' ** * 'Wake up time? ' ** * 'When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? ' ** * 'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? ' ** * 'Do you have any tips on losing weight? ' ** * 'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? ' ** * 'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. ' ** * 'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. ' ** * 'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. ' ** * 'What's the name of your school anthem? ' ** * 'What's your favourite flower? ' ** * 'What's your favourite saying? ' ** * 'What's your favourite four kanji phrase? ' ** * 'What comes to mind when you think about spring? ' ** * 'And summer? ' ** * 'What about fall? ' ** * 'And then the winter? ' ** * 'If you had a time machine, where would you go? ' ** * 'Do you like reading manga or short stories more? ' ** * 'What's your allowance? ' ** * 'Tell us something a lot of people say about you. ' ** * 'What are your hobbies? ' ** * 'Tell us your weight. ' ** * 'What are you capable of? ' ** * 'What do you wear when you go to bed? ' ** * 'Has anyone ever asked you out? ' ** * 'If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? ' ** * 'Tell us about your daily routine. ' ** * 'What is something you always carry with you? ' ** * 'Western food? Japanese food? ' ** * 'How do you commute to school? ' ** * 'What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? ' ** * 'What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? ' ** * '''Where are you living right now? ** * 'What kind of place is it? ' ** * 'What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? ' ** * 'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? ' ** * 'Do you like roller coasters? ' ** * 'How's your eyesight? ' ** * 'What's your favourite holiday? ' ** * 'What job do you have in school? ' ** * 'What do you do in your freetime? ' ** * 'How long do you study every day? ' ** * 'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? ' ** * 'What do you do on the weekends? ' ** * 'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? ' ** * 'Are the school rules really strict? ' ** * 'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? ' ** * 'How many friends do you have? ' ** * 'Do you take any detours when you go home? ' ** * 'Are you interested in any actors? ' ** * 'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? ' ** Trivia * It is rumoured that he only got into Akademi because of his (also rumoured) relations to Megami Saikou; however, he has denied this time and time again. * Eito was adopted from PISTACHIOLORD on September 8, 2017 by VintageToast. Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Bisexual Category:Students Category:Metal Works Club Category:Alert Category:Classroom 2-2 Category:2nd Years Category:MonMonPok's OCs